


Invisible Boy

by amgicalhat



Series: Original Works/Poetry [15]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: FTM, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Self-Harm, Trans Character, gender fluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: A poem I wrote reflecting my inner self about my Genderqueer/Gender Fluid life at a young age, and accepting who I am.





	Invisible Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please do NOT add my fanfic or my original work to Goodreads, Tumblr, etc. All rights reserved.

I cut my wrists  
To make me bleed  
And these pills to make me happy.  
It's a joke  
I try everything to make them see me,  
I cut my hair,  
And Paint myself black to cover my pain  
All they see is the invisible boy that I am.  
To be Dressed as a girl  
And to act like a girl  
Not the boy that I am meant to be.  
Why do I always feel like a invisible boy?  
I break down when I'm alone  
Crying silently to myself  
All of me shatters, I'm such a mess  
A disgrace of society  
A freak in my own family.  
Why can't I be a boy?  
Not a her but a he?  
No one hears my cries  
For years this has gone on  
Even I walk the wire  
I try everything to make them see me  
But everyone sees what they want to see  
I try to look my best  
But Inside I'm such a broken jigsaw puzzle  
Trying to fix myself for everyone to see the real me  
Why do I still feel like a invisible boy?  
I'm only trying to be myself.  
  
  
  



End file.
